Cita especial
by Power of Jupiter
Summary: Todos saben que Ayato es de pocas palabras y que expresar su sentimientos no se le da precisamente bien, por lo que esa cita con Hinami será bastante especial. ¿Será capaz de declararse como lo tenía planeado? ¿Ella aceptará sus sentimientos? Y lo más importante, ¿entenderá el mensaje implícito en su gesto?


Odiaba que le siguiesen mirando de aquella forma, como si siguiese siendo aquel mocoso de 14 años malhumorado, malhablado y violento. Ahora era un hombre no tan malhablado y no tan violento -había aprendido a controlar sus instintos-, y aunque sí seguía siendo malhumorado, al menos se esforzaba por ocultarlo tras una fachada de seriedad y pasotismo. Nada más terminar de trabajar, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se quitó el uniforme de la cafetería y se puso su ropa habitual: sus vaqueros negros, sus botas negras y su camiseta gris; se soltó su pelo azulado y se puso su impermeable negro, pues habían dado lluvia para todo el día. Cogió su mochila y la pequeña bolsita de papel que llevaba un par de días descansando sobre el escritorio y salió. Le quedaba media hora para llegar al lugar acordado, así que decidió caminar con calma. Esa sería la primera cita oficial de ambos, y a pesar de que ya habían salido tantas veces juntos antes, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Nervioso… soltó una carcajada y sonrió de forma burlona, era irónico las vueltas que podía dar la vida: sus primeros años habían transcurrido de forma feliz y pacífica, jugando con sus padres y su hermana mayor, pero esos años duraron poco, porque el odio le arrebató a dos de sus seres más queridos…luego vinieron los años aprendiendo a sobrevivir en la calle junto a su hermana, formando la pareja de ghouls más terrorífica que alguna vez vio Tokio y, finalmente, el momento de las discrepancias y la separación… Estuvieron así varios años, renegando el uno del otro, aunque en el fondo eso sólo era una fachada, hasta que ella los reunió de nuevo. _Ella…_ Era curioso como alguien tan dulce y amable podía ser tan gentil con alguien tan agrio y roto como él, cómo ella había sido capaz de ignorar todos sus comentarios desagradables y siempre cuidándolo, aún en las peores situaciones, y entonces recordó aquellas palabras que marcaron el inicio de su nueva vida: «En el fondo, tu hermana y tu no sois tan diferentes».

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a resbalar por su pelo, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Se cubrió con la capucha y empezó a correr. Aunque él llegaba puntual, sabía por experiencia que ella estaría allí esperándolo. En la entrada del parque vio una silueta de una mujer joven, pelo castaño, tez blanca y unos grandes ojos marrones. Sonrió y se acercó a ella corriendo, cubriéndola con el paraguas plegable que acababa de sacar de su mochila. No pudo evitar fijarse en su ropa: un vestido azul claro corto, con un jersey ancho gris y unas medias negras; calzada con unas botas de goma también negras y con su cazadora atada en la cintura. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su maquillaje: era sencillo, y sin embargo suficiente para resaltar sus grandes ojos, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y aquellos hermosos labios que tantas veces se imaginó besando. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, intentando calmarse. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a su escondite favorito del parque, en donde se pudieron refugiar de la lluvia. Se giró hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, y tomó aire, ahora era el momento de hablar:

-Hinami,- comenzó -para ti.- Le extendió la bolsita de papel y se la entregó. Observó atentamente todos los gestos y expresiones de ella: desde la mueca de sorpresa y curiosidad pasando por el el temblor de sus manos cuando sacó la pequeña cajita de la bolsa y la abrió hasta la sonrisa y las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Hinami lo abrazó emocionada, sin duda no se esperaba un gesto como ese por parte de Ayato. Cuando lo soltó del agarre, le dio la cadena con el colgante para que se lo pusiese, aceptando así sus sentimientos y esa peculiar declaración de amor.

Ayato se levantó, extendiéndole la mano a Hinami para ayudarla.

En ese momento no supo porqué lo hizo, pero tirar de ella, envolverla en sus brazos y probar sus labios -con el permiso correspondiente-, había sido lo mejor de los últimos meses. Y ella le había correspondido.


End file.
